


A Cute Nightmare

by snipershezz



Series: Yondu Week 2019 [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humour, M/M, Poor Stakar, Yondu’s a little shit, mission briefing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: Stakar waited ten minutes then entered the briefing room, he opened his mouth to begin only to find no one there.  His jaw clicked shut. He closed his eyes in horrified realisation.Only one team was ever late to a briefing.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta, Stakar Ogord & Martinex T'Naga, Stakar Ogord & Yondu Udonta
Series: Yondu Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Yonduweek 2019





	A Cute Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written for #yonduweek
> 
> Prompt Two: Best/Worst
> 
> Young!Yondu is just the cheekiest little shit and I *adore* him.

Stakar pinched the bridge of his nose, “What do you mean Inferno is out on a job?! This job was more important they should have been assigned to it!”

“Sorry Cap’n.” The tinny voice replied through the coms.

“Alright, so the best team’s out, send me Red Murder.”

“Uh –”

The captain eyed his comm unit incredulously, “Don’t tell me they’re out too.”

“Most o’ tha teams are Cap’n.”

“Then send me whoever you’ve got. I need them in the briefing room, _right now_.”

“Y–yes’sir.”

Stakar waited ten minutes then entered the briefing room, he opened his mouth to begin only to find no one there. His jaw clicked shut. He closed his eyes in horrified realisation.

Only one team was ever late to a briefing.

As if thinking of him summoned the little bastard, Stakar’s ~~reluctantly~~ adopted son waltzed into the room.

His grin was all mismatched teeth as he gave the man a lazy salute, “’Ello Cap, ya called?”

Stakar pulled at his hair, “Anyone but them.” He muttered to himself.

Obfonteri raised an eyebrow, “That ain’t very nice, sir.”

The older man gave him a sour look. The kid was barely half Yondu’s age, sharp as a whip and a ruthless streak to rival even Aleta’s. He was also the Centaurian’s second in command, and best friend. Probably more, if he allowed himself to believe the gossip Aleta constantly fed him.

If he was honest, he’d never be ready for that conversation (he wasn’t a bigot or anything – just – it’s _Yondu_ ).

Stakar cleared his throat, “Right. I have an important job – _very important_.”

Yondu glanced at Obfonteri, “Ain’t he always rabbitin’ on ‘bout – ‘every job’s important’ – an’ all that?”

“Mmm, cogs in tha machine – blah, blah, blah.” The taller kid replied with an unimpressed look on his face.

The captain felt the vein in his temple throb painfully. He shot them both a scathing look – which did absolutely nothing to deter either of them – and snapped, “If you’re done?”

“Sorry Cap.” Yondu replied, not sounding the least bit sorry at all.

“I need your team –”

“Hell Bunny.” Yondu interrupted again.

“– _your_ team,” he continued.

“ _Hell Bunny_.” Yondu repeated impatiently.

“I’m _not_ calling your team that Yondu!” Stakar barked.

The look he received was equal parts petulant and hurt. “Why not?”

The Arcturan sighed heavily and gave the young Centaurian a withering look. “Because it’s a fucking stupid name, son.”

“ _Oi_! No, it ain’t!”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it ain’t!”

“It _is_.”

“It _ain’t_!”

“Yes it –” Stakar started – then realised what he was doing, “for Star’s sake boy, shut your trap and listen for once!”

Yondu sneered, looking away and muttering, “It ain’t a stupid name.”

Stakar ignored him and continued with the briefing, wondering why in the seven hell’s he’d given the boy his own team when clearly, he was a walking garbage fire.

Mentally, he rolled his eyes, he had to admit Yondu had put together a good team, they were probably his best – _if_ they weren’t fucking horrendous and literally the worst bunch of sorry-ass, persnickety Ravagers to work with.

He finished giving them the rundown and glared at his boy. “Think you can handle it, Yondu?”

“He c’n handle anythin’ ya throw at ‘im, an’ _then_ some, sir.” Obfonteri said proudly.

Stakar pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming on; _Gods, Obfonteri’s smitten, isn’t he?_

“Dismissed.” He said instead.

The group turned and filed out, as they did Stakar’s eyes narrowed and he finally asked the question that’d been burning a hole in his mind since he’d given Yondu his team a year ago.

“Yondu?” The Centaurian turned with a raised brow. “Why – _why_ Hell Bunny?”

Obfonteri’s face appeared over his shoulder and Yondu smirked up at him. “’Cause we’s a cute nightmare.” He replied, looking back at Stakar with that annoyingly adorable grin.

The older man rolled his eyes, waving the pair away, “Just – go, go.” He leaned heavily against the briefing table with his hand over his eyes, “That pair will be the death of me, Marty.”

The Pluvian stepped through the door Yondu had just vacated with a barely contained grin. “Entirely possible, sir.” He handed Stakar a datapad, saying mildly, “I do recall mentioning to ya, that you probably shouldn’t recruit the Obfonteri boy. Ya know, given Udonta’s predilection towards weird looking things with big eyes.”

Stakar’s eyes shot up to his first mate’s with a narrow caustic glare, that held no real heat in it, just a sense of resignation. “That your roundabout way of saying ‘I told you so’ without being insubordinate?”

Martinex shrugged, amusement lighting his eyes. “Me, sir? I would never.”

Stakar rolled his eyes and snarled. “Can it Marty, I don’t need your snark.”

A quiet smile passed over the Pluvian’s face, “Yes’sir.”


End file.
